


Different Methods

by Faladrast (surfgirl1)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Originally Posted Elsewhere, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Tumblr Prompt, picture prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:53:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23317186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/surfgirl1/pseuds/Faladrast
Summary: A prompt inspired by a post by incorrectsteoquotes on Tumblr. Of course I had to make it Sterek for me!
Kudos: 8





	Different Methods

_They have to get past this security guard._

“I’ve got it,” says Derek with a sigh. He hates flirting with people to get what he wants, _hates_ using his body like that, but it’s a necessary evil.

Then Stiles puts a hand on his arm and says “Nah, I’ve got this one, babe." Pats a stunned Derek on the arm, makes The Sexiest face.

And then, instead of _flirting_ with the security guard, like Derek thought he would, he pulls a Stiles Original and confuses the ever living fuck out of the security guard.

**Security Guard:** Sir, you can’t be here.

**Stiles:** But I AM here.

**Security Guard:** I understand that, but you can’t be in this area.

**Stiles:** I think I have definitely shown that is not true.

Source: incorrectsteoquotes


End file.
